A Simple Duel
by ll-NeeNee-ll
Summary: Fluffy Hiccstrid one-shot. When you have Astrid Hofferson as your girlfriend, the idea of "fun" isn't so simple anymore. Hiccup and Astrid finally battle it out to decide the better viking. Rated T to be safe.


**Helloooo, Nee here :D More Hiccstrid fluff for you guys because i ship this couple so much! This is my second fic and I wanted to try writing some action, so here it is. I've never really explored the subject so this was really interesting to write out.**

 **Hope you guys like it, even if it's just a little bit :)**

 **Disclaimer: Even if it would be super awesome and the best thing in the world, I do not how HTTYD**

 **P/S: It's set after the second movie.**

* * *

"Astrid, are we really doing this?" Hiccup asked, thoroughly concerned, this was crazy! Astrid returned his question with a smirk, she rolled her shoulders and flexed her wrists back and forth.

"You can't be serious!" Hiccup exclaimed, seeing as she had no intention of calling it off. "All of Berk knows how good you are, there's nothing to prove! And I could never hurt you, you know that!"

His incredulous expression actually made her chuckled, he was cute that way. "That's really sweet Hiccup," she said genuinely, "but the last thing you should be worried about is my well-being. I know how good I am, what I don't know is if I'm the best." She said with her usual dismissive air.

"How will this... _exercise_ prove anything? It's not like I'm any better than you. Besides, it's against my policy to hit women, what kind of man would I be if I did?" Hiccup tried to reason with his girlfriend, who was evidently convinced by the idea it would be "interesting" if they had a little brawl, it was his best chance of getting out of this. In all honesty, he had no idea why she'd think beating him would mean anything.

It was evening now as they stood in the arena, no one else but their long shadows bearing witness to their bicker. Astrid stood firmly in front of him, perfectly warmed up, waiting.

Hiccup continued to sway her away from what was about to ensue if he didn't do something quick.

"Come on Astrid, it's almost dusk," He sauntered over towards her with opened arms, attempting to pull her into the embrace she loved so much. "We can still catch the sunset if we leave now. You, me, the sea breeze and the setting sun, what do you say?" The allure laced into his voice made Astrid tingle ever so slightly, but she stood her ground, she knew better than to fall for his charm.

Her eyebrows lifted and she grinned in temptation, but she pushed him back before he could wrap around her, "We can watch the sunset any other day, we've never really done this before, why not try something new?" She suggested lightly. Hiccup frowned, he was clearly disappointed she had refused his hug. She wasn't trying to be convincing but rather to not stray away from the current situation.

He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly."Are you bored with me? Is that it?"

His question made Astrid's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. It was a great effort not to laugh. "What? No!"

"Then _why_ are you doing this?" He hollered.

"Are you going to attack or not?" She challenged back.

"Of course not! I wouldn't even dare-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Astrid lunged. She went straight for his waist, taking him down to the ground with her. Having had one too many of her tackles, Hiccup pushed her off and rolled out from under her.

Astrid crouched low as Hiccup tried to get up, he barely had enough time to straighten before her fist shot up. Veering backwards, he avoided her thrust narrowly. Hiccup was all too familiar with her fighting style, after all, he's been watching her for so long.

Astrid proceeded to deliver more punches, all to which Hiccup evaded without fail. She changed her angles, adjusted her weight, but her hits never so much as grazed him.

"Stop. Dodging. And. Fight. Back!" She yelled in between breaths. Astrid swung her leg up to his torso, but Hiccup went under. He clamped around her other leg and pivoted her over his shoulder, Astrid was taken by surprise but she broke her fall with a roll.

"You know I can't do that." Hiccup said to her.

Astrid threw an upwards kick but Hiccup was swift enough to bend down before her foot came. Astrid's momentum caused her to turn away from him and Hiccup took the chance to wrap her from behind. "Well, at least I got my hug." Astrid snorted back at him.

Astrid struggled against Hiccup's hold. She rocked her head back in a strong head butt which dazed him, loosening his grip. She took hold of his peg leg and brought it up from beneath her. "Oof!" Hiccup slammed against the floor with a loud thud. Astrid bounded away from him. "Sorry, babe!"

Hiccup's back was throbbing but he still managed to get up. "I wonder if you really meant it." She remained in a ready position.

Bent over, he whined in agony. "Astrid, it really hurts. You win, okay? Now can you help me over to the house? I think I need to lie down." Astrid's gaze softened as she heard the strain in his voice, she jogged over to him and rubbed his back delicately. "For the love of Odin, how are you suppose to be a great chief if you can't even take a beating from a girl," she muttered. In an instant, Hiccup seized her legs and hauled her over his shoulder. "You're hardly a _girl,_ Astrid." She couldn't help but yelp in surprise."Hiccup, put me down!"

"Nope." His grip was vice. Hiccup strolled towards the exit with an angry Astrid pounding his back. It was time for dinner anyways.

"This isn't fair, you tricked me!" She exclaimed, twisting and turning over his shoulder.

"You have one foot more than I do, this was hardly a fair fight to begin with."

Astrid caught a glimpse of his expression and whacked his head from behind. "Is that smug I see on your face? It looks horrible on you." She curled her torso upwards and reached blindly for his face. "Here, let me help you wipe it off." Hiccup could only crane his neck away as she poked and prodded his features. "Ast-That's my nose!" Grabbing it firmly, she yanked it hard. Hiccup cried out as they both fell to the ground, Astrid more gracefully so. She leaped away again, safe from the reach of her opponent.

"Now _that_ really hurt. Can you just let me lie here for a second?" He asked genuinely while rubbing his nose. With much effort, he got up eventually.

They were a few meters apart now but no one made a move. Astrid stared at Hiccup so fiercely he could almost feel her eyes boring holes through him. Her hair was slightly ruffled but her gaze remained trained on him like an dragon. Her blue irises were captivating.

"Have I ever told how stunning you look when you fight?" Hiccup smirked.

He couldn't help himself.

Astrid scoffed. "Nice try, Hiccup, but now you're just asking for it!"

In one fluid motion, she tumbled forward and swept him from under his feet. Hiccup grunted as he felt the impact from the fall, face pressing against the soil, the air was knocked right out of him.

The floor seemed to like him very much today.

Astrid swiftly clambered onto him and twisted his arm back, pinning his shoulder to the ground. He tried to struggle out of it, but that just made Astrid bend his arm even more.

"Argh!Astrid!" His face twisted in pain. "Stop! I surrender!"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really! Just stop, I can't feel my arm!"

Astrid grinned with satisfaction as she began to release him, only to realize that it was a mistake.

Shifting his weight, Hiccup coiled out from under her and pinned her down, now being the one on top. A complacent smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes.

Processing what just happened, Astrid let out a annoyed sigh. She wanted to smack herself badly. Getting tricked, _twice?_ That doesn't happen very often.

"Go ahead. The final blow." She said readily.

Hiccup pulled his fist back. "You sure?"

She gave a small nod, and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the hit.

It came in the form of a tingling sensation on her lips, warm and sweet. He was gentle, as if apologizing for what he did.

Astrid drew a sharp intake of breath as he let up slowly, his green irises staring into her blue ones. There was a cute flush spreading across her face.

She gave him a lovely smile, hands snaking up to his cheeks. "I'm sorry too." And she pulled him down again for another kiss.

* * *

 **Sooo, that was that :) I really appreciate feedback so if you're free enough to give me some comments, that would be awesome. I accept anything and everything you guys throw at me.**


End file.
